criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of minor criminals/Season Two
__NOEDITSECTION__ This list covers all minor criminals mentioned in Season Two. P911 ''Frank Portwell A sex offender suspected of abducting Dustin Powers. According to Garcia, he was serving a 12-year sentence in prison. Martin Dubrais A sex offender suspected of abducting Dustin Powers. According to Garcia, he was shot to death in January 2005. Patrick Forbes A sex offender suspected of abducting Dustin Powers. He was a suspect when he was about to be sold in an online auction, but was written off as he, according to Agent Katie Cole, wasn't smart enough to pull that off. Other pedophiles Several other pedophiles appear in the episode, mostly only as IM names on computer screens. One of them can be heard during Kevin Rose's live performance, giving him instructions. The Perfect Storm Amber Canardo's father and brother The father and brother of Amber Canardo, both of whom would physically and sexually abuse her in the woods during her youth. When there was an opportunity for authorities to formally investigate the abuse, Amber's mother protected her husband and son by saying Amber lied. The two presumably continued their abuse afterwards. It is unknown what happened to them during the events of the episode. Amber Canardo's boyfriend A man who was dating Amber Canardo before she met her husband Tony. The boyfriend assisted Amber in her initial string of killings before somehow dying, presumably by Amber's hand. His body was then kept by Amber in a cabin they used for the murders. The Last Word The I-80 Killer A serial killer targeting co-eds along Interstate 80 in Indiana. According to Prentiss's profile, he is an organized white male in his early thirties who is quite the charmer, able to smooth talk educated women who know there's a predator out there into his car. Eight of his eleven victims were reported missing on Friday mornings and were theorized by Prentiss to have been picked up at the Ranch House, a well-known nightclub in Gary that has a popular ladies' night on Thursday. Coincidentally, Interstate 80 was also the same route prolific serial killer Frank Breitkopf took while looking for his victims all across the country. Lessons Learned Tariq Mohammad A member of the Militant Islamic Society, and the one who smuggled stolen anthrax from a Dutch laboratory into the U.S. Before converting to Islam, his name was Andre Janssen and he was a Dutch citizen. Profiler, Profiled Hank Morgan's killer A robber who fatally shot Hank Morgan, the father of SSA Derek Morgan, in front of the latter while he was still a child. He was mentioned in this episode and the Season Five episode Our Darkest Hour before finally making a brief physical appearance in the Season Eleven episode Derek. It is unknown if the killer was caught after the shooting. Fear and Loathing The White Stallions A white supremacy movement in a New York suburb. Inspired by a series of murders of African-American girls disguised as hate crimes, they assaulted an African-American teenager. Jones Sarah Danlin's rapists A group of men who raped future serial killer Sarah Danlin on February 19, 1998, during Mardi Gras. Due to a disagreement between the two detectives investigating the case, Sarah was eventually persuaded by one of the detectives (who knew one of the assailants) in dropping the charges against the men. This would later lead to Sarah committing her murders. Interestingly, a flashback of the rape showed two suspects, although a police report indicated three offenders. Honor Among Thieves Fyodor'' The partner of rogue Russian mobster Lyov Lysowsky, whom he assisted in a series of "mutilation kidnappings" of Russian immigrants. He was later stabbed and killed by Lyov to remove loose ends. Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Two Criminals Category:Minor Criminals